The Hammer Story
by Fullmetal Assassin
Summary: Written for I'mAnIdiotButWhoCares *AKA SAM 's contest watchamacallit. Five year-old Annabeth has always been afraid of the monster in her closet. The story of the closet monster, and how the hammer came to be three years later. ONE SHOT.


**Ello Mates! This is for the whole forum story contest thing on my friend, Sam's forum. Blah blah blahh. I wrote this at 2:00 in the morning, mainly because I couldn't sleep. SO GIMME A BREAK!**

**Original summary goal watchamacallit: _A five-year-old demigod is scared of the monster in their closet..._**

** My version of this summary goal: Annabeth Chase has always known there was a monster in her closet. Driven by a moment of pure insanity, she decides to investigate. The story of how she got her weapon...**

* * *

><p>Annabeth had always been afraid of Bob.<p>

She hadn't known the name for the monster in the closet, so, of all things, she had decided to name it Bob. Bob had never liked his name. Every time Annabeth had said something along the lines of '_I will not be a victim, Bob', _he seemed to throw himself around, against the door. Thankfully, the moment she had first heard Bob, she had locked the closet door.

Of course, this meant that she couldn't access half her wardrobe, but it was fine by her, as long as Bob stayed silent enough.

Recently, Bob had been more ferocious. The moment Annabeth would step through to her room, he would shake the very closet, growling and hissing.

Annabeth had told her daddy, of course, but he never seemed to hear or see the closet shaking and growling.

She'd told the mean lady that was her version of an evil step mom, but she'd always tell Annabeth that she should stop 'wasting her time on imaginary pets'.

Annabeth was sure Bob would break out of the closet soon enough. She needed to come up with a plan on how to eradicate him. He was beginning to smell.

* * *

><p><p>

The plan was perfect. And simple.

The spring-loaded contraption would, at her command, unlock the door and fling it open. Annabeth would catch Bob by surprise and go in for the kill.

She clutched the hammer. It was heavy, but the weight would work to her advantage. She'd taken the biggest hammer from daddy's toolbox while he was at a meeting. Annabeth assumed Bob was nocturnal.

She stomped on the foot pedal. A large butcher knife sliced the string, embedding itself in the carpet. The mousetrap set off, pulling the lock down. A second mousetrap hitched on the door handle.

The door swung open.

Despite the sheer importance and terror of the moment, she was proud of her contraption. It had worked perfectly.

Annabeth could see a shape on the floor. It was a giant scorpion.

She shrieked. Annabeth _hated _arachnids, with a passion.

She killed the thing with one dead-weighted blow from the hammer.

As months passed, the hammer had become her best weapon. For small monsters, at least. Like the wolf-spider she'd seen two months after the Bob incident in the bathroom

* * *

><p>3 <strong>Years Later.<strong>

Annabeth shuddered under the giant metal sheet. She had ran away from home several days ago, and she was now starved, cold, and alone. She missed the warmth of her room.

And of course, being secure in a threshold, rather than sitting out in the streets, probably sending out signals to monsters, like, _'Hello, please eat my face!'. _But being home would have had its downsides.

Like the fighting. Daddy didn't want her anymore. However, she could have seen it coming. His attention had slowly drifted from her to her step-family.

Her step-mother was a demon. Almost every night, they'd fight, and argue, about Annabeth dragging in monsters, endangering her family.

A sudden noise caught her attention. She froze. Well, sort-of. Her hands shook. Another monster anticipated. Her hands grasped the hammer.

But she could hear voices.

"Are you sure?" A girl's voice rang out, echoing slightly in the alley. She sounded tired and wary.

Another voice sounded, this time an older boy's. "Something's down here. I sense it."

By accident, as her hands shook, the hammer hit the sheet of metal. She was shaking so badly now, she couldn't stop.

The sheet of metal was ripped away, and Annabeth sprung towards the boy. He would be a more difficult target, by the looks of it. He sidestepped and grabbed her wrist. Her beloved hammer skittered away. But Annabeth wasn't going down that easy.

She kicked and fought. "No more monsters," she shrieked. "Go away!"

"It's okay!" The boy struggled to hold her. He glanced back at the girl. "Thalia, put your shield up. You're scaring her."

The girl came forward, a silver shield spiralling back to her wrist. Annabeth could see her clearly now—she had dark, spiky hair, with shocking blue eyes. She was about twelve. "Hey, it's alright, we're not going to hurt you. I'm Thalia. This is Luke."

Annabeth barely heard them. She kept on seeing the nightly horrors that liked to invade her brain from time to time. "Monsters!"

"No," Luke promised. "But we know all about monsters. We fight them too." The words slowly registered to Annabeth. Her mind raced, a million thoughts flying.

"You're like me?"

Luke and Thalia had explained everything—from them being like her, to the proper weapons. Luke handed her the bronze knife.

And she went forward with them, leaving the hammer in the alley.

* * *

><p><strong>BAM. Done. I kinda decided to add the whole hammer reappearance in here. Just cuz.<strong>

** So, anyway, REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF PIE!**


End file.
